The Devil Inside Me
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Acusada de robar los ojos de Shinigami, Maka es secuestrada por la muerte y perseguida por el Inframundo. ¿Lo peor? Ni siquiera sabe de que hablan todos...y menos que La Muerte podría llegar a ser muy sexy. AU.
1. Prólogo

Hola, em…llevo bastante tiempo pensando en esto, así que por favor, les ruego, denle una oportunidad a esta historia hecha a base de ocio y delirios adolescentes.

De alguna manera espero que les guste, sin embargo mi mente insiste en que no será así. Estoy nerviosa, pero prometí subirlo.

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo. Aunque he hecho un pacto con un demonio, así que pronto será mío. Esta historia cuenta con algunos conceptos de otras series, sin embargo, NO ES UN CROSSOVER.

Bueno, sin más, aquí está el prólogo de mi nuevo proyecto.

* * *

**T**he Devil Inside Me.

— _¡__**E**__ntrégalos, pequeña zorra! ¡Entrega mis preciosos ojos de Shinigami!_

**P**rólogo.

Hace un rato ya la campana que indicaba el final de las clases en el instituto había sonado, y muy pocos alumnos quedaban revoloteando por los salones. Es más, ya pasada una media hora los pasillos habían quedado libres, solo estaban aquellos alumnos que tenían talleres deportivos, o que simplemente, no tenían nada que hacer en sus casas.

Como Maka.

Y sus amigas.

—Yo digo que el motivo para esta fiesta sea Animal Print. —Maka se apoyo sobre la mesa, un poco cansada. Liz parecía feliz pintándose las uñas, pero Patty estaba entusiasmadísima planeando todo para el cumpleaños de Maka. — ¿Qué dices, hermana? LMFAO lo usa mucho.

— ¡Podría ser! ¿Por qué no—

— ¿Por qué no salimos las tres juntas, SOLAS? —pregunto Maka con voz patosa, interrumpiendo la repentina emoción de Liz. Las hermanas Thompson la miraron como si hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo.

— ¡¿Estás loca? —Chilló Patty, zamarreándola— Ay, que hicimos para merecer esto…—tomo su cabeza melodramáticamente y miro al cielo, fingiendo indignación.

—Patty tiene razón. A veces, eres tan malvada con nosotras…—hizo un puchero, acompañado por una falsa lagrima trazada con su dedo índice, alrededor de la mejilla. —Todos te aman gracias a estas fiestas.

—Fiestas que yo no organizo, y en las que tampoco participo.

—Pero-pero, ¡Que aburrida eres! Deberías divertirte, pasarla bien…conseguirte un novio nuevo…—Liz seguía insistiendo en que Maka debía conseguirse un novio. Porque andar soltera por mucho tiempo hacia mal, era lo que siempre decía a Maka.

— ¿Para qué quiero un novio nuevo, si con el último idiota me bastó?—Liz y Patty resoplaron en conjunto, y siguieron con lo que hacían.

Maka miro hacia la puerta del salón, que estaba semi-abierta, divagando por unos momentos.

Liz y Patty eran sus amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que les crecieran de sobremanera los pechos y el trasero, una época donde tener sexo con tu compañero de clase no era normal, y las sonrisas sinceras abundaban acompañadas de juegos infantiles y sorpresas. Ahora, con 17 años, eso casi no existía. Eran muy amigas, y ellas siempre se dedicaban a proteger a Maka. De todos. Incluso de ella misma. Pero no había sinceridad, ellas no sabían nada de lo que ocultaba.

"_Maka está loca~ Maka está loca~ sáquenle los ojos~ ella está loca~"_

Empuño la mano con fuerza en cuanto el recuerdo de las burlas y los miedos volvieron a ella, despertando otra vez ese odio asesino hacia su vida. Tenía que olvidar aquello que la atormentaba, esas extrañas visiones que solo tenía ella y que asustaba a todo ser humano al que se lo dijera.

"— _¡Ayúdenlo! ¡Lo están devorando! ¡Las mariposas se comen su cuerpo!_

—_Maka está loca, sáquenle los ojos, ella está loca~"_

La habían despreciado. Odiado.

Volvió a la realidad de golpe, pestañeando con rapidez, ahogándose en un mar de sensaciones que parecían querer tragársela. Extrañamente se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos, que ni Liz ni Patty estaban a su lado, solo sus bolsos, y ella no se había percatado.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y un presentimiento extraño la obligo a mirar hacia la puerta.

Una sombra atravesó el pasillo.

El poco aire que había logrado exhalar se mantuvo en su garganta, los músculos se apretaron unos contra otros, producto de un miedo inexplicable, que iba más allá de lo que su cerebro podía entender.

Se paró de asiento con rapidez, y corrió hacia la puerta del salón, chocando con las cosas, sin importarle cuánta sangre comenzaba a bombear su agitado corazón o cuantos moratones iban a quedarle producto de aquellos choques. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, y saliendo hacia el pasillo, miro hacia un lado, sin encontrar a nadie.

Suspiro aliviada y se volvió en sí misma para entrar otra vez al salón, cuando un cuerpo extraño se acerco a ella a toda velocidad, tomándola de la corbata y jalándola con una fuerza descomunal. Miro asustada a su atacante, notando como un borrón plateado pasaba por su lado y la atrapaba, encerrándola. Comenzó a hiperventilar, gimiendo levemente.

—Guarda silencio. — siseó. Era la voz de un chico, grave y amenazante. Maka se quedo callada, muerta de miedo.

Un sudor frio recorrió su frente, unido al escalofrío que se apodero de su columna vertebral, dejándola casi al borde del colapso. Trago saliva, temblando como una jalea, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de volver a la realidad.

_No es más que una pesadilla, no es más que una pesadilla…_

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse en su cama, tendida, despierta otra vez para ir a clases. Pero no fue así.

El chico saco de un costado de su chaqueta un objeto que Maka no pudo identificar de inmediato, sin embargo, en cuanto la apuntó con ella, sus dudas fueron aclaradas. Un gemido escapo suavemente de sus labios, mientras una temblorosa lagrima corría por su mejilla.

La pistola estaba ahí, cargada contra su boca.

—Dime tú nombre. —Fue una orden fría, una amenaza. La rubia gimió y cerró los ojos otra vez. El estaba impaciente. —He dicho. DI TU NOMBRE. —Esta vez la voz se elevo un poco más, y el arma a su alrededor se acerco más a ella.

—Maka…—logro articular entre temblores. —Maka Albarn…. —El chico sonrió un poco, un tanto satisfecho.

— ¿Maka, eh? Si respondes correctamente a mi pregunta, quitare el arma de tu boca. Si no, ¡BANG!—Le guiño un ojo, y acerco aun más la afilada guadaña al delgado cuerpo de Maka. — Bueno, dime _Maka_. Tú… ¿Tienes miedo?

_Es un enfermo…está loco…_

Maka abrió la boca, intentando contestar.

— ¿He dicho que hablaras? —su voz sonaba escalofriante y sádica. Estaba a punto de explotar, de echarse a llorar. ¡Ese tipo la iba a matar!— Dime. ¿Tienes miedo?

Maka asintió con la cabeza rápidamente una y otra vez, aterrada. El chico sonrió, y retiro el arma de sus labios, provocando que una oleada de alivio sobre llevara a la asustada chica.

Pensó que tal vez, si ella juraba silencio, él la dejaría ir, que quitaría la guadaña de su cintura, que se iría que su vida y pesadillas para siempre. Tenía el presentimiento de que él no era algo normal, sus ojos no la engañaban, creía, no, sabía que aquella sombra había sido él, que había aparecido de la nada, y por sobretodo, que no podía ser normal. Tenía que alejarse a como dé lugar.

Maka miro por primera vez más allá de ese aspecto amenazante y sombrío que predominada en aquel chico, notando aquella ropa oscura, pero con un estilo muy particular, y aquellos temibles y penetrantes ojos del color de la sangre, que acompañaban a un cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

El albino levanto la mano izquierda, mirándose la muñeca.

—Vaya, ya se hizo tarde. Me tengo que ir. — Maka contuvo la respiración.

— ¿T-tú m-me dejaras i-ir?—Estaba aterrada, pero su instinto por sobrevivir le dio un poco de fuerzas. La miro sin mucho interés, como si de un bicho se tratase.

— ¿Dejarte ir?

—Pe-pero tú dijiste que…

—He dicho que te quito la pistola, no que iba a dejarte ir. —Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por la cara del muchacho, sin llegar a sus fríos ojos.

La respiración volvió a agitársele, al mismo tiempo que su cerebro maquinaba todo tipo de planes para escapar de las manos –y de la guadaña, fría y afilada que la rodeaba por la espalda-. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el pasillo, esperando la ayuda de alguien, la compasión del chico, una simple ayuda que pusiese utilizar para escapar.

Enfoco la vista otra vez en los orbes rojizos de su atacante. Vacíos. Sin miedo, piedad, dolor, nada más que vacio. El ojo derecho comenzó a cerrarse. El parpado cada vez cubría más el rojo sangre…una caída lenta, sin apuros. Una simple distracción que él quería usar en ella.

— ¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!—el alarido escapó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se retorcía hasta caer el piso, gritando con más fuerza, rompiéndose la garganta. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y todo miedo fue reemplazado por un dolor agudo que le recorría toda la espalda y un costado de la cintura, llenando de sangre sus manos, que trataban de contener tanto dolor, donde las limpias paredes y el refulgente piso ahora manchados con trazos de sangre volvían el paisaje y aquella tarde rojiza en un verdadero espectáculo para el chico y su sonrisa impía.

Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas desesperadas, trataban de no mirar sus heridas, ni la guadaña que suponía debería de estar llena de su propia sangre.

Sintió que respiraban muy cerca de su cuello. Que algo pasaba cerca de su cuerpo, y que su cabello comenzaba a ser jalado.

Dio una mirada.

Todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo negro. No veía detalles, no veía más allá de su propia mano ensangrentada. Escucho su lenta exhalación, como un último respiro en un charco de agonía.

Los oídos piteaban, le era imposible seguir mirando.

Se estaba muriendo…

_Sola. _

La sangre comenzó a caer también por su boca, empapando aún más el uniforme escolar, ensuciando su blanca piel. Soul se detuvo a mirar como la vida de la chica parecía querer huir del mundo de los vivos, como los parpados se le caían, y las extremidades comenzaban a dormirse. Le pareció lamentable. Una muerte que le daba vergüenza ajena. Siguió caminado por el pasillo, arrastrando el cuerpo de la rubia por todo el lugar.

—Al-lquien…sálveme…—Fue un susurro, una última esperanza de ser salvada, sus últimas fuerzas. Soul se volteó un poco sorprendido. Con una sonrisa ladeada, respondió.

—Lo siento, pero…—rio un poco, y siseó:

Voy a arrebatarte el alma.

* * *

**E**eeeeeeeen FIN.

Espero que les guste. Cualquier acotación o tomatazos, vía review.

Feliz mesversario, esposa. Tenía que decirlo también por acá, te amo.

Eso.

Saludos. –colapsa y muere-


	2. The Ripper

Holaaa C:

Por fin estoy de vuelta. Gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar reviews, y para los que leen My Innocent Romance, les aviso que no esta en hiatus ni nada, así que seguiré con los capítulos finales.

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. Cualquier similitud de concepto con otras series, es porque SI, he mezclado conceptos, que NO me pertenecen.

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

—_¡Me mentiste! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú eras inmortal!_

**Cap. 1:** The Ripper

Cuando su cuerpo fue nuevamente consciente del tremendo dolor que la acometía, pensó en Spirit. _Lo he hecho otra vez_, susurró su propia voz interior. _La he fastidiado de tal manera que me ha dado otra paliza._ Gimió. El dolor era más fuerte de lo que había pensado, y por ello, al primer intento de moverse, un relámpago de dolor la sacudió.

_¿Cuánto me ha pateado esta vez?_

Abrió los ojos, y miró, tratando de enfocar de una buena vez. Le era imposible ver otra cosa que no fuese un borrón gris y con suerte distinguía el piso de su propia mano.

Inspiro profundo, aturdida. Tenía nauseas, el cuerpo pesado, y la coordinación de una ballena borracha.

_¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

Intentó avanzar gateando tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía, mientras poco a poco sus sentidos volvían a activarse. El suelo estaba frío, e incómodamente duro, además de solo tener unos dos metros cuadrados de espacio cercados por unas frías barras metálicas. Hasta ella, mareada y confundida había logrado entender lo que estaba pasando. Estaba enjaulada.

Pestañeo unas cuantas veces más, forzando su vista para asimilar todo.

— ¡Alguien! ¿¡Hay alguien…—tosió fuertemente, empapándose las manos con un liquido que rápidamente identifico como sangre, con espanto—…aquí?—apenas fue un susurro cansado, pero no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, tenía ganas de gritar, pero su voz no respondía, y cuanto más se movía, más oxigeno necesitaba, un oxigeno que no estaba llegando, ahogándose de pura desesperación.

¿Por qué Spirit la tenía así?, se preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en su rugoso estomago, que dolió de inmediato al tacto. Se miro detalladamente, conteniendo las nauseas y las repentinas ganas de desmayarse. Estaba rasgado. Su cuerpo estaba rasgado y empapado en su propia sangre que salía a borbotones y que parecía no acabar nunca. Una serie de arcadas la atacaron al ver la piel abierta desde la cintura hasta quien sabe dónde.

Respiro pesadamente, demasiado mareada y asqueada, sin poder mirar su cuerpo otra vez.

¿Cómo seguía viva?

—Spirit…—susurró—. Papá…ven…me muero…Spirit…no lo haré otra vez…

Sollozó contra las rejas, derrumbándose contra las barras metálicas, apretando los dientes para contener el dolor.

—Spirit…—le llamó otra vez—. Spirit, por favor…

Su corazón se detuvo cuando un sonido terriblemente familiar se hizo paso a través del silencio. Las bisagras de una puerta chillaron al abrirse, y unos pasos desconocidos comenzaron a acercársele.

Miró hacia el frente, esperanzada, aferrándose a su propia prisión.

—¿Spirit?

—¿Maka? —preguntó una voz seria, completamente desconocida. Un timbre ligeramente grave, y que inexplicablemente se sentía lleno de poder. Los pasos se sentían más cerca, y frente a ella pudo distinguir una figura alta y oscura. Un aura que destilaba muerte, con una esencia que lejos de ser putrefacta, era más bien atrayente.

Se quedo en silencio, atenta a sus firmes movimientos.

—Eres Maka, ¿cierto? —se agachó junto a ella, y pasó su mano través de las barras, tocando su mejilla ligeramente. El toque sobrenatural de su mano, unido a la suavidad del guante la hizo estremecer. Finalmente, asintió a la máscara de calavera, que lejos de asustarla termino intrigándola.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó curiosa. No temía de él, sino más bien de lo que pudiera haber bajo aquella capucha—. ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

—Soy Death The Kid, vengo para llevarte a tu juicio.

—¿Tu me trajiste aquí? ¿Dónde está Spirit? —tragó saliva, adolorida— ¿Puedes traerlo?

Para ser una chica con heridas tan graves como las que tenía, pensó Kid, hablaba realmente mucho.

—¿Has entendido, chica? Tengo que llevarte a tu juicio.

—Pero Spirit…

—No hay ningún Spirit aquí, Maka. —La chica miró el suelo, contrariada. Se supone que su padre estaría aquí…es decir, los golpes, los cortes, todo... ¿no los hizo él?

Entonces lo recordó. Recordó con precisión como su miedo había llegado a niveles desmedidos, y como un parpado cubría espelúznate iris rojo antes de ser rebanada con una guadaña enorme. Sus propias manos empapadas y como el blanco cabello de su atacante había quedado salpicado en sangre.

Quiso gritar de terror, pero su boca estaba sellada, y su cabeza, pese a todo, se mantenía ligeramente equilibrada, dejando la desesperación en último lugar.

Tenía que pensar las cosas con claridad, tal como le habían dicho Liz y Patty más de alguna vez. Bien, claramente no estaba muerta. Y aunque debería estar agonizando, no lo estaba, así que suponía que sus heridas no eran tan graves como parecían a simple vista. Estaba encerrada, sí, pero el tipo que tenía frente a ella había dicho que la llevaría a un juicio…

—Espera, ¿Qué juicio? —preguntó acercándose más a la reja, lo que la llevó a soltar un pequeño grito, debido al brusco movimiento.

—El juicio que decidirá si vives o mueres.

—¡Pero no he hecho nada! —gritó apretándose las heridas.

—No puedo decirte nada aún. El Dios de la Muerte decidirá cuál será la pena. —La cabeza de Maka palpitó con fuerza. Aparte de estar cubierta en sangre, ahora resultaba que era culpable de quien sabe qué cargo y un supuesto Dios de la Muerte la juzgaría.

—¿Dios de la Muerte? ¿Por qué le llamas así al juez? —rió un poquito, imaginándose en la corte, declarando ante un juez con guadaña. Se estremeció de solo recordar el filo del arma.

—No le llamamos así. Le llamamos Shinigami-sama, y es un Dios. Así que refiérete a él con respeto, ¿de acuerdo? —Maka bufó.

—¿Un Dios? —Miro con escepticismo al enmascarado, tratando de decir si estaba loco o simplemente le jugaba una broma.

—La Muerte en persona, chica. Así que entiéndelo de una vez, —gruño, arrancando el techo metálico de la jaula con una sola mano, y tirándola hacia un lado—. Cuida tu boca y tal vez vivas. Ahora, ven conmigo. —Tembló de pies a cabeza, mientras él perdía toda pizca de caballerosidad y la cargaba como un saco de papas sobre sus hombros.

Gritó de dolor y se retorció sobre él, pataleando y lanzando golpes a todos lados. Si, estaba asombrada, pero también aterrada, y no iba a dejar que ningún tipo rarito dijera que iban a matarla, así que con todas sus fuerzas pateo su cara, segura de que con eso iba a soltarla al menos, pero con suerte consiguió correr un poco la máscara de calavera que llevaba encima y ganó una mirada dorada fría y arrolladoramente sobrenatural que termino por paralizarla.

El tipo no mentía…la matarían…

Vaya mierda.

* * *

—¡Soul!

Avanzó tranquilamente, mientras tarareaba con rapidez la melodía del inicio de la canción Thunderstruck de AC/DC, contento de haber acabado luego con aquella patética misión. No tenía idea de porque a tantos idiotas habían desaparecido en medio de la captura de una niñata débil y menos de porque habían calificado a esa misión como la más importante de todas, obligándolo a él a ir.

Wes y él no estaban para este tipo de cosas. Se había esperado por lo menos unos cien demonios por cada aula, pero lo único que habían encontrado había sido una rubia agitada que tenía unas piernas increíbles, pero nada más. Y había tenido que matarla, además.

—¡SOUL!

El gritó resonó al lado de su oreja, interrumpiendo su tarareo y descoordinando el golpeteo de sus dedos. Le miro entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de controlar las enormes ganas de coserle la boca con hilo y aguja, y contestó:

—¿Qué? —el tono de déspota que mostró, termino por exasperar a la chica. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpidamente arrogante?

—¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¡Mira como dejase el piso! AGGG. Y tengo que limpiarlo yo, ¿sabías? pero claro, el príncipe de las tinieblas viene y deja todo lleno de sangre, ¿por qué? porque es un puto idiota. ¡Te odio! UGH. —Pasó el trapeador por el piso una y otra vez, mostrándole lo difícil que era limpiar la sangre que él iba dejando por el camino—. ¿No podrías haberte bañado antes de venir acá?

Soul a penas la escuchó. Generalmente la chica era tan molesta como una mosca y parecía que cada día se esforzaba más en serlo para él, quién la ignoraba olímpicamente, lo que siempre ocasionaba que Wes tuviese que disculparse.

Para ser hermanos, Wes y Soul eran bastante distintos. Trabajaban como un equipo de elite, siendo un complemento perfecto, a vista de muchos. Wes era caballero con todos y eficaz con sus matanzas. Soul era sarcástico hasta con Shinigami-sama y bastante sádico asesinando gente, pero así y todo, eran de los mejores equipos de Muertes.

Mientras Kim seguía hablando –o gritando, en realidad- a su alrededor, Soul seguía pensando en cual era la supuesta dificultad de la misión y porqué el idiota de su hermano aun no regresaba al castillo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, observo a su alrededor a cada espécimen que pasaba por su lado con una que otra mirada hostil dirigida a él.

_Ódienme._

Pensó con satisfacción.

_Odien al monstruo que será su próximo Dios._

—Mira, principito, estoy tratando de limpiar, ¿Podrías moverte? —Soul dio un paso hacia el lado, relajado—. Gracias.

—De nada, Kim—. Exclamó con sorna. La chica solo le sacó la lengua, y volvió al trabajo. Había tenido suficiente dosis de arrogancia como para odiarlo durante todo un mes más, le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar tenerlo cerca por cinco minutos pululando por ahí.

—Idiota…—masculló—. ¡Vete ya!

Soul rompió en carcajadas cuando la vio echándolo del lugar con tan solo una escoba sucia. Era estúpido querer limpiar el castillo, cuando todos sabían que con magia podían hacerlo y demorarían menos. Pero como Shinigami le tenía lástima a esa deplorable Muerte llamada Kim, la dejaba barrer y hacer las cosas de una criada solo para que tuviese algo que hacer en el día.

¿Y las misiones?

Nada. Ella no tenía misiones. De hecho, era tan inútil, que Soul le había preguntado varias veces a Shinigami porque no le daban la "muerte verdadera" y ya.

Pero bueno…

No había pasado, y así llevaba su existencia: barriendo y odiándolo.

Siguió su recorrido por el castillo, esperando encontrarse con su hermano, o por lo menos, con Kid.

Habían acordado que Death The Kid iría a buscarla de donde estaba prisionera para llevarla al juicio, ya que a él no se le daba eso de estar frente a los altos cargos. Además, esperaba con ansias ver el típico tic que aparecía en la mandíbula de Kid cada vez que se enfadaba con él. Es que en serio, había sido una idea esplendida el meter a la chica en esa jaula diminuta. Sin contar las heridas que "accidentalmente" le había hecho mientras trataba de capturarla.

—Eres tan malito —Se volteó al escuchar el timbre aburrido y serio de Kid, quien llevaba –como todos menos Soul- la capucha negra con la máscara de calavera que los identificaba como Muertes—. ¿Sabes que la pobre niña estaba medio muerta por tu culpa? Mi padre está enfadado por ello. La quería sin ningún rasguño en ella, limpia y lista para la disección. Eres un imbécil, en serio. —El albino rió entretenido— Agradezco al menos el que no la dejaras con un trauma de por vida. Hasta me dio una patada en la cara, ya sabes, de esas dolorosas.

Soul le miró asombrado por ello.

—¿En serio hizo eso? —Estaba con la boca abierta, casi literalmente. Y vaya que era difícil sorprender a Soul de esa manera…

—Sí. No te burles, ¿vale? La chica tiene una patada tremenda.

—Pero oye, ¿seguro que no estás soñando? —Kid asintió, dejándolo aún más incrédulo—. ¡Se suponía que con esos cortes ni siquiera deberá moverse! Que mierda, y yo que me había esmerado con el trabajo…

—Lo sé, y que conste que también hablaba bastante. Buscaba a un tal Spirit, o algo así…—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— de todos modos, ahora mismo está en el juicio, y pronto Shinigami estará con sus ojos de vuelta. —Le palmeó la espalda con suavidad— buen trabajo, Evans. Se podría decir que prácticamente eres el nuevo héroe en los tres mundos.

—Sí, sí, héroe —murmuró con ironía. Rodó los ojos, gruñendo despacio. Odiaba que lo consideraran un "héroe" cuando todo el mundo sabía que su ambición no estaba en ser respetado. Él quería que le temieran. Él era La Muerte, y como tal, quería ser el próximo Dios.

—Oye, ¿Y Wes? Es raro no verlo arreglar tus problemas.

—Ja,ja —rió con ironía—. No me preguntes. He estado buscándolo por horas y aún no lo encuentro, aunque mantengo la esperanza de que este en el baño con problemas estomacales. No me gustaría entrar a buscarlo a la sala del consejo solo para que los viejos esos se rían de mí y la chica medio muerta grite —se estremeció como si un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda—. Sería espeluznante.

_Tú eres espeluznante. _Pensó Kid, negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Soul.

—De todos modos tengo que ir al consejo ahora, así que te enviare un mensaje por las sombras o algo si es que lo encuentro.

—Vaaaaale. Ahí me avisas.

Soul tomo su móvil, y nuevamente marco el número de su hermano. Generalmente no usaban el teléfono para llamarse, pero dado que Wes no aparecía…

Era el octavo pitido, y volvía a perder las esperanzas. No quería preocuparse…pero no podía evitarlo…

Intentó otra vez, mientras veía a Kid desaparecer por el pasillo.

_Mierda, Wes, contesta, maldita sea…_

—¿Aló?

—¡IMBECIL! ¿Dónde estás? —el alivio de saber que Wes estaba bien…

—¿Quién eres? —sudó frío. Conocía la voz, y no le gustaba nada que fuese él quien contestara.

—Soy Soul. ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Wes, Hero? Pásalo, necesito hablar con él —un tartamudeo inquieto se escucho al otro lado de la llamada, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso—. Vamos, Hero, pásale el móvil —insistió —, no importa si esta con una chica, solo pásalo.

—Es que…

—¿Es que qué?

—Mira, Soul, tómalo con calma, ¿vale? Por favor aléjate de todo lo que tenga filo en este momento… —se tomo el puente de la nariz con exasperación. Nota mental: cuando viera a Hero, lo molería a golpes.

—Dilo ya, Hero.

—Es en serio…mierda, ¿Por qué debo ser yo? —Masculló atemorizado—. Ahora culo sicópata la va a tomar conmigo…vale, ya, mira, tengo el móvil de tu hermano porque él no lo tiene —_buena observación, Sheldon_— y porque en realidad fueloúnicoquequedodesucharco desangre.

Soul se alejó del móvil aturdido, sin entender ninguna sola palabra aparte de sangre.

—¿Perdón? Repítelo sin tropezarte con tu propia lengua, idiota.

—Que Wes…Ayyy, ¡No puedo!

—¡Suelta toda esta mierda de una vez o te rebanare el cuello! —Gritó el albino con desesperación —. ¿Qué le paso a Wes?

—¡Está muerto! —Gritó Hero— ¡No queda ni siquiera suficiente de él para juntarlo! ¿¡Estás bien ahora, imbécil!?

Soltó el móvil tan rápido como pudo, demasiado apesadumbrado para pensar con claridad. Su hermano de toda la vida, muerto. La única familia que le quedaba durante la eternidad, verdaderamente muerto.

Los ojos se le empañaron, pero se los limpió tan rápido como pudo.

_Muerto. Muerto para siempre. Por culpa de esa estúpida misión, esos malditos demonios._

La culpa era de Shinigami, por mantenerlos en esa esclavitud.

_Muerto…por culpa de esa estúpida chica._

—¡SHINIGAMI!

* * *

La sentaron en una enorme silla, rodeada de una gran cantidad de espectros de capa negra. Según lo que ella podía divisar, algunos tenían un tamaño común y corriente, pero otros…a otros se les salían las ocho patas fuera de traje.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un mesón de unos buenos dos metros de alto, negro como el carbón, que a la simple vista parecía una mera sombra. Atrás, estaba aquel que muchos de aquella sesión habían llamado con el nombre de "Shinigami-sama".

Tragó saliva sonoramente, sintiendo de repente la garganta y labios demasiado resecos. Se apretó el estomago tratando de mitigar un poco del punzante dolor, y gimió silenciosamente, sin escuchar lo que hablaban y hablaban los sujetos de ahí. Miró justo hacia delante, cuando el espectro mayor le preguntó:

—¿Te declaras culpable del robo de mis ojos, la muerte de tres ángeles, y cien Shinigamis, Maka Albarn?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló levantándose desafiante.

El barullo comenzó de inmediato. "Que falta de respeto" "¡Deberíamos matarla y ya!" "Diseccionémosla."

La rubia tragó saliva, y repitió.

—Por supuesto que no, Shinigami-sama. Tengo estos ojos desde que nací. Lo juro.

Con la máscara puesta, Maka no podía deducir que cara habría puesto aquel ser. Sin embargo, esperaba que de alguna manera se pusiera de su lado y le defendiera.

_Son sus ojos, idiota, y tú los has robado. ¡Despierta y huye!_

Shinigami suspiró.

—Te creo. —Aclaró con seriedad—. Aunque haya perdido mis ojos, puedo sentir la vitalidad de tu cuerpo. No debes tener más de dieciocho años, y esos ojos fueron robados hace trescientos ochenta y cuatro ya. Sin embargo, esos ojos me pertenecen. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

_Claro que lo hago._ Pensó atemorizada otra vez. _Si no me matan, seré ciega._

Los cuerpos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse con inquietud. ¿Y si la comían?

—Debe quitarme los ojos. —respondió finalmente. Shinigami asintió con tristeza, y le susurró:

—Prometo que será rápido.

Bajó desde el estrado a la silla donde se encontraba, tomándola en brazos con sus enormes manos enguantadas. Su olor repentinamente de recordó al del tipo llamado Death The Kid, pero desechó esa idea. La sentó en el suelo, en medio de toda la sala. El piso estaba frío y no pudo evitar perderse en el intrincado diseño que tenía. Parecía más un tatuaje que una cerámica.

Las manos tomaron sus mejillas, provocando que tuviese que mirarlo de frente.

—Lo siento mucho…—susurró para ella.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que se veían claramente a través de la máscara, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y convulsionó, haciéndola llorar de dolor. Sus ojos no se cerraban por más que pedía, y aquellos orbes dorados comenzaban a atormentarla con el recuerdo de miles de muertes, que llenaron su cabeza y la hicieron girar. Había cuerpos ensangrentados en medio de aquella oscuridad que la envolvió, y no solo los cuerpos, sino ella también, se encontraban despedazados. Habían niños gritando, hombres apaleados, mujeres acuchilladas, había ancianos muriendo en el sueño, animales…

Acarició la imagen de un ángel sonriéndole, y luego el de su final, violada y utilizada. Toco un brazo, y el hedor putrefacto de la descomposición entro en su nariz, haciéndola vomitar. Se iba a volver loca si seguía con esto, no podía aguantarlo, y cada vez las imágenes se volvían más crudas. Niños corriendo, muriendo, _violados…_

—¡SHINIGAMI! —un gritó interrumpió los recuerdos, y recobró la vista de inmediato, justo para ver la gran puerta de madera estallar en mil pedazos. Shinigami se levantó juntó a ella, que seguía medianamente aturdida, totalmente asqueada y llorosa. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos de arañazos y sus uñas tenían restos de sangre y piel.

_¿Yo hice esto? _

—¡SHINIGAMI! —gritaron otra vez. Todos los presentes estaban de pie, cada uno con un arma más espeluznante que la otra. Miro a su alrededor y vio los restos de vomito y sangre que ella había desechado.

En la puerta, entrando a paso decidido, se encontraba el dueño de sus pesadillas.

—¡Soul! ¡Detente ya! —gritó uno de los encapuchados, acercándose a él, y tomándolo de los hombros. El albino se volteó rápidamente y lo tiró al suelo de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, para luego sacar una enorme guadaña de su propio brazo, y blandirla. Con los ojos llenos de dolor y resentimiento, gritó:

—¡SHINIGAMI! ¡ENTREGAME A LA PUTA QUE MATÓ A MI HERMANO!

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el capítulo uno. Para las que no sepan que significa el título, textualmente sería "El Destripador".

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y eso, nos estamos leyendo/viendo.

xoxo


End file.
